eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nel blu, dipinto di blu
|year = 1958 |position = 3rd |points = 13 |previous = "Corde della mia chitarra" |next = "Piove (ciao, ciao bambina"}}"Nel blu, dipinto di blu" (English: In the blue-painted blue sky) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1958 in Hilversum, performed by Domenico Modugno on his first appearance in the Contest. It finished in 3rd place with 13 points. Internationally, it is more popularly known as "'''Volare" '''and has been covered by many famous artists, most notably Elvis Presley. Lyrics Italian= Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu Poi d’improvviso venivo dal vento rapito E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito Volare, oh oh… Cantare, oh… Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassù E volavo, volavo felice Più in alto del sole ed ancora più su Mentre il mondo pian piano spariva, lontano laggiù Una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me Volare, oh ho… Cantare, oh ho ho ho… Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassù Ma tutti i sogni nell’alba svaniscono perché Quando tramonta, la luna li porta con sé Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli Che sono blu come un cielo trapunto di stelle Volare, oh ho… Cantare, oh ho ho ho… Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu Felice di stare quaggiù E continuo a volare felice Più in alto del sole ed ancora più su Mentre il mondo pian piano scompare negli occhi tuoi blu La tua voce è una musica dolce che suona per me Volare, oh ho… Cantare, oh ho ho ho… Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu Felice di stare quaggiù Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu Felice di stare quaggiù con te |-| Translation= I think such a dream will never come back I painted my hands and my face blue Then suddenly I was ravished by the wind And I started flying in the infinite sky Flying, oh ho… Singing, oh ho ho ho… Blue painted in the blue Happy to be up there And I was flying, flying happily Higher than the sun and even higher While the world was slowly disappearing, far beneath A soft music was playing just for me Flying, oh ho… Singing, oh ho ho ho… Blue painted in the blue Happy to be up there But all the dreams fade away at dawn, because While setting, the moon takes them away But I keep dreaming in your beautiful eyes Which are as blue as a sky quilted with stars Flying, oh ho… Singing, oh ho ho ho… In the blue of your blue eyes Happy to be down here And I keep flying happily Higher than the sun and even higher While the world is slowly disappearing in your blue eyes Your voice is a soft music playing for me Flying, oh ho… Singing, oh ho ho ho… In the blue of your blue eyes Happy to be down here In the blue of your blue eyes Happy to be down here with you Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1958 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian